My Little Pony: Equestria Wars Part 9: The Ultimate Battle
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: The war of the Nazis and the rebels has begun, Archangel, Flurry Heart and rebels move in to destroy the shield generator linked to the Death Star and the satellites disabling magic around Equestria, rebel fighters move in to destroy the new Death Star but are attacked by Nazi fighters, and Neo faces a showdown with General Jedite.


My Little Pony: Equestria Wars Part 9: The Ultimate Battle

The rebel fighters were flying towards the Death Star, unaware that they were flying into a trap. All of the rebel leaders reported in, Solar leader, Lunar leader and Crystal leader. From Canterlot Castle, the Navy Seals captain said, "May God be with us." Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Princess Cadence were praying that the rebel would win and that freedom and harmony will be restored to Equestria.

As the Enterprise approached the station. Scorpion and Mortal Kombat warrior Cyrax were operating the ship and leading the fighter attack. As they got closer to the Death Star, Cyrax felt something strange about the station, he said that the Nazis are jamming them and they know that the rebels are coming at them. Scorpion said to the other fighters, "Break off the attack, the shield is still up." Striker, a Mortal Kombat warrior and a rebel on the Solar team said, "I got no reading, are you sure?" Then Scorpion commanded all the rebels to pull up. The Navy Seals captain told them to take evasive action. A Navy Seals commander told the captain that enemy ships were coming towards the fighters, then the Navy Seals captain said, "It's a trap."

The Enterprise flew towards the station and Scorpion said, "Fighters coming in." 100's of Nazi fighters came flying towards the rebel fleet and opened fire on them. A Lunar team fighter said, "There's too many of them." Then Scorpion said to Striker, "Accelerate to attack speed. Draw their fire away from the cruisers."

Meanwhile, Neo was flying towards the new Death Star, he entered a room without being seen by any Nazi fighter and he found Shao Kahn and General Jedite in the room. Jedite smiled and said, "Ah Neo Anderson, how good of you to grace us with your presence." Neo said, "This ends now Jedite." Jedite said, "I know it does, very soon your pathetic rebellion will be no more and all of Equestria will be mine." Neo didn't believe him and Jedite said, "Take a look boy, see for yourself."

Neo looked out a window and saw several Nazi fighters attacking the rebels around the Death Star. Jedite said, "From here, you will witness the final destruction of the Alliance, and the end of your insignificant rebellion." Neo said, "In that case, I'm taking you with me." Jedite liked the sound of that, he said, "As you wish, I love a good challenge, I'm gonna take great pleasure out of destroying you and I will take even greater pleasure torturing ponies all across Equestria." Then Neo and Jedite flew in the air and began fighting each other. Shao Kahn didn't interfere, he just watched them fight.

Meanwhile back in the Everfree Forest, Archangel and his rebels had been captured and outside the Nazi base were group of soldiers and commanders, some on foot and some in gigantic walking tanks. Suddenly, ponies and Navy Seals soldiers showed up and began attacking the Nazis, giving the rebels a chance to fight and the war was on. Ponies and rebels ran around the forest, fighting Nazis to the best of their abilities. Since the magic was still disabled, the unicorns used their hooves and horns to fight the Nazis. Rainbow Dash and Daring Do took down 2 Nazi soldiers and knocked them unconscious, Rainbow Dash thought she and Daring Do make an awesome team.

As the rebels fought the Nazis, they played Puck Rock music as their rebel music against the Nazis ("Looks Like Trouble." by The Virus, "Forgotten Rebel" by The Virus, "Resistance" by The Casualties, "We Are All We Have" by The Casualties, "Media Control" by The Casualties, "Tomorrow Belongs to Us" by The Casualties.) Archangel and Flurry Heart were at the Nazi base, trying to open the main door, which was now security locked and had the code changed.

Meanwhile, the rebel fighters fighting the Nazi fighters were having difficulty fighting them off. As they were fighting, Scorpion noticed that none of the Star Destroyers were fighting, they just appeared to be just floating there and waiting for something to happen, Scorpion said, "Only the fighters are attacking. I wonder what those Star Destroyers are waiting for." Meanwhile in one of the Star Destroyers, a Nazi commander approached the Nazi admiral and said, "We're in attack position now sir." The admiral told them not to do anything yet, then another commander said, "We're not going to attack." The admiral said, "I have my orders from the general himself, he has something special planned for them. All we need to do is keep them from escaping."

Meanwhile, Neo and Jedite were still fighting each other and it was becoming a spectacular showdown. As they were fighting, Jedite pulled out a comm link and said, "Fire at will commander." Then Nazis operating the Death Star laser fired up the laser. A Commander ordered them to fire and they ignited the laser. A powerful green laser ignited and blew up a rebel ship.

All the rebels were shocked by what just happened, Scorpion said, "That blast came from the Death Star. That motherfucker's operational." Back at Canterlot Castle, the princesses and President Obama saw what happened and they were just as in shock. Then the Navy Seals captain ordered all craft to retreat. Scorpion said, "We won't get another chance for this captain." The captain said, "We have no choice Scorpion, our cruisers can't repel firepower of that magnitude." Scorpion said, "And we'll have that shield down. We've got to give him more time."

Suddenly, the Castle door blew open and Nazis began invading the castle, the rebels, Secret Service men and guards fought them off and protected the princesses and the president. Then Nazis broke into the throne room and tried to attack the princesses and the president, the Secret Service men and guards fought them off the best they could.

Then suddenly, a Nazi solider tried to shoot Princess Luna, a shot came directly at her and she was defenseless. Then a Secret Service man jumped in front of Luna and got shot. The man fell to the ground and was killed instantly. Luna couldn't believe that one of the president's men actually protected her. Then another Secret Service man killed the Nazi that tried to attack Luna.

Meanwhile in the Everfree Forest, the Terminator, Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon overtook a Nazi tank and were helping the rebels win. With that tank, they were able to kill more Nazis and give the rebels a higher chance of winning. Rebels, Navy Seals soldiers and ponies fought more Nazis and they were starting to overtake the base. At the base, Archangel thought he finally got the doors to open, but instead, it closed a security door.

Then suddenly, a Nazi shot Flurry Heart in the shoulder, wounding her. Archangel killed the Nazi that shot her and looked at her wound, Flurry Heart said it wasn't that bad, then 2 Nazis surrounded them and told them to surrender. Flurry Heart had a concealed gun, Archangel said he loved her and Flurry Heart said she loved him too. The 2 Nazis ordered them to surrender and Flurry Heart shot them both with her gun. Archangel felt relieved until a Nazi tank approached them, then he saw the Terminator come out at the top of the tank and that gave Archangel an idea.

Meanwhile, the rebel fighters were still fighting off Nazi fighters and they had now killed over 300 Nazi fighters, but some rebels had been killed as well. Scorpion said, "We're sure in the middle of it now. Come on, Archangel, old buddy, don't let me down." Back in the Everfree Forest, The Terminator radioed to the Nazis in the base and acted like a Nazi commander, he said to them, "It's over, Commander. The rebels have been routed. They're fleeing into the woods. We need reinforcements to continue the pursuit." Inside the base, a commander said to send 3 squads to help and ordered another commander to open the main door.

Outside the main door, Archangel, the Terminator and Flurry Heart were hiding and were ready for anything. Then the door opened and several Nazi soldiers and commanders came out, then rebels and ponies surrounded them and had them outnumbered. Then Archangel and the Terminator began planting explosives inside the base. Once all the explosives were planted, they set them to explode.

Archangel and the Terminator ran out of the base as fast as they could and hid behind a hedge. Then the base exploded and the explosion destroyed the shield generator. After the generator was completely destroyed, all the satellites across Equestria that had disabled all the magic were destroyed as well.

When they were all destroyed, all the magic across Equestria was finally restored. Unicorns were finally able to use magic again and so could the alicorns. Now the rebels had a higher chance of winning and the war was about to end. Will freedom and harmony finally be restored to Equestria, will the rebels triumph over the Nazis, well find out next time in the concluding part of Equestria Wars.

To be continued...

End of part 9.


End file.
